Moby Dick
by CassandraDarling
Summary: It was so magical, they were so happy and it was the perfect picture of a real family." The Last Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

This Is based off a little experience that happened to me today and it inspired me to write my First House fic, This may be a two or three chapters story if I'm in the mood haha; but i doubt any more than that.

Plot Summary: House and Cuddy Invite Cameron,Chase,Wilson,Thirteen,Foreman,Taub and Kutner all over for dinner along with their 4 year old daughter Angel, Hilarity insured.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it, except the little ball of sunshine named Angelica Lynn House.

Hope you enjoy! Be generous and leave me some feedback! Here we Go!

* * *

Lisa Cuddy had just about finished cooking a big potluck dinner for ten people and as she set the table waiting for her guests to arrive, all she could think was that House better behave and welcome their friends into their home willingly. She groaned as she heard the doorbell ring, it wasn't even 7:00PM yet and her guests were all ready arriving.

"House," She screamed down the hall so he would hear her.

"What?" He shouted back with just as much force.

"Go answer the door!"

_'He better not test me right now,' _Cuddy thought angrily as she put a spoon on the table. _"I've just spent over 3 hours of cooking this meal, I swear to god if he messes this up I will take away sex for a month." _

"I'm a CRIPPLE, and I'm busy with YOUR daughter so why don't YOU go answer the door?"

Just as she was about to reply she heard the door open and close. Neither her or House spoke, but as soon as she heard the door open and close their daughter Angelica ran to the doorway and both House and Cuddy shuddered as she screamed with all her might "UNCLE JIMMY!!"

Lisa checked the oven one more time and walked out of the rarely used kitchen.

"Greg get in here and say Hello to James."

Cuddy walked over to Wilson and saw that he held her daugher in one arm and presents in the other.

_"Just what Angel needed, more princess stuff. WONDERFUL." _

She smiled and picked Angel out of his arms and put her on the ground.

"Its mommy's turn to greet Uncle Jimmy."

She turned and hugged him tightly, gave him a kiss on the cheek and patted his head.

"New haircut I see?"

He nodded and smirked.

"Greg told me it would help attract the babes, He told me that-"

House limped through the archway and cut him off.

"I told him that it would make him look dangerous and old," His smirk grew wider. "I mean that is what worked for me right, DARLING?"

They all shared a laugh including Angel who had no idea what was going on.

"Jimmy, lets leave the women to do womenly things," House punched him on the shoulder. "While we go off and do some Male bonding...Want a beer?"

House and Wilson walked deeper into the house and Cuddy picked up Angel.

"So sweetheart, wanna go see if the food is done?" Cuddy asked in sugar coated voice.

Angelica shook her brown curls and frowned. "No."

Cuddy frowned, not understanding why her daughter wouldn't want to go help her in the kitchen.

"Why not baby?"

Angelica smiled revealing all of her teeth except for a small gap at the front.

"I want to go and do," She changed her voice to sound deep. "Manly bonding things."

Lisa burst into laughter and gave her daughter a bear hug. She put the little girl down and pushed a curl out of her face.

"Well I'll tell you what, Mommy will let you go do the manly bonding things but tonight after everyone leaves momma gets to have a slumber party with you, how does that sound?"

Angel clapped her hands and jumped up and down yelling "Slumber party" over and over as she ran down the hall her father had just disappeared into.

"This is going to be a LONG night." Lisa said to herself as she walked back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 6:30PM and almost all of their guests had arrived. Foreman and Remy had arrived together, whereas Kutner and Taub came together as well, now the only people left was Cameron and Chase. Lisa figured that they probably had troubles with their new car, which had broken down two days ago.

Remy and Cuddy along with Angel all occupied the kitchen while House, Wilson and the other men all sat in the living room watching wrestling.

"Lisa, this smells delicious! Now no offense or anything but I had NO idea you could cook." Remy sniffed the air and smiled down at Angel.

The little girl glared at Thirteen. "My Momma make the BESTEST popcorn! She can cook perfectly. Hmph." Angel gave Remy her infamous smirk that obviously showed she was Houses daughter.

Remy and Cuddy laughed. "Well," Thirteen said bending down and playing with Angelicas hair. "If your mom cooks the bestest popcorn, Then she must be the most talented cook in the world huh?"

Angel grinned and nodded.

Cuddy was about to say something when the phone rang. Without knowing it both House and Cuddy had opened their mouths, ready to order the other one to answer it. Of course House figured she would do this and yelled. "NOT IT."

She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Cuddy heard a car horn and then some murmured words.

"Hey Lisa, it's Allison. Look we are running a bit late because of some car troubles, you can start eating without us but make sure that Kutner and House don't eat all of the food...like last time."

Both of the women shuddered at the memory. House and Kutner had a bet on who could eat the most food, lets just say it wasn't pretty and leave it at that.

"Okay, I'll put both of your plates in the fridge and when you get here we can rewarm it. Are you guys okay? Do you want me to send out one of the guys to come help or-"

Cameron cut her off.

"Lise, We're fine. Chase is working on it as we speak, We'll be there in an estimated 20 to 30 minutes. I do hope that's all right?"

Cameron bit her lip not knowing if Cuddy would be angry that they were late to another dinner...again.

Cuddy smiled.

"Of course not, we'll see you when we see you and I know Angel here is so excited to see her Auntie Allie and Uncle Wombat."

The grown women laughed and said their goodbyes.

"Well I guess we could go ahead and eat now, they wont be here for another half hour."

House limped into the kitchen.

""Remy I need to talk to Lisa," He glanced at Thirteen and his daughter. "Alone."

Thirteen nodded catching his drift. "Hey Angel I have an idea!"

Angel looked up her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "What!?"

"How about me and you go and play make-up with Uncle Eric?!"

The girls ran off leaving House and Cuddy alone in the kitchen.

"So, what do you wanna talk about Honey?" Cuddy asked as she leaned over to check on the roast in the over.

House not taking his eyes off of her bottom, coughed and cleared his throat forcing himself to look at anything but her ass.

"Well, our spawn has informed me something that frankly has worried me."

Cuddy turned around with curousity spread across her face.

"And what has she said that has 'worried' you?"

He smirked and walked closer to her, and she backed up against their counter.

"Well," He said moving a stray hair away from her face. "She told me that you were planning a slumber party with her tonight."

She leaned into him slightly causing a static shock to run through both of their bodies.

"Oh really? And how does that worry you?" She smirked as she traced his lips with her finger.

"Well, when are _We _going to have one of our own slumber parties?"

He watched with interest as she moved her hands skillfully all over his grin grew even wider and brighter.

"Well, If you behave tonight at dinner...Maybe after Angel falls asleep we could have our own party, and I'll let you pick where we have that party."

Houses eyes grew darker and she knew she shouldn't have said that. He threw down his cane and lifted her up onto the counter like she was a feather.

"How about right here?" He asked as he kissed her neck. She moaned slightly and then tried to push him off when she heard a giggle.

_'Oh God.' _They both thought.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you guys DOING?" Their daughters voice was filled with humor and curiosity.

House turned around and faced his daughter. "Well sweetheart Daddy and Mommy were just trying to make you a little brother or sister-"

"HOUSE!" Cuddy whispered harshly. He just smirked and limped over to Angel. "How about you go tell everyone that dinner is ready and show them where to sit, Can you do that for Daddy?"

Angelica nodded and skipped down the hall towards the living room.

House turned back around to Cuddy and pointed to her with his cane.

:"This isn't over yet woman." He smiled at her and limped off.

Cuddy got off of the counter and fixed herself, she was still flushed from her previous actions but she figured that it wouldn't even be noticeable.

She began to bring out everyones plates and as she walked off to get Kutners plate she heard her daughter giggle and tell Taub, "Mommy and Daddy were in the kitchen trying to make me a little brother or Sister!"

She froze in the hallway and listened for everyone's reaction, at first everyone stopped speaking but then the entire dinner table burst out in laughter.

"Great, this should be one Hell of an evening." She muttered as she walked farther down the hall.

* * *

**AN: Wow, this story may be longer than I had anticipated, Oh well. I'm so glad with the feedback and all of the story Alerts, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, let me know what you think! && BTW; reviews make me update faster (Winks)(Winks)**


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner had been going exceptionally well, House had been in an endless debate with Wilson and Kutner about some wrestler, Foreman and Taub had been discussing one of their previous cases and Cuddy, Remy and Angelica had been talking about their favorite Disney princess among other girly things for Angel.

The doorbell had rung about 15 minutes after dinner had started and Cuddy basically jumped out of her chair to go answer the door. She opened the door and smiled, "Come on in, we've just started dinner."

A very pregenent Cameron waddled through the door and sniffed the air.

"Good because I am STARVING! Do you have any pickles?"

Chase walked in the door and rolled his eyes.

"Her and her nasty Cravings." He whispered to Cuddy.

Both of the women knew what it was like to have such strong cravings while pregnant and were slightly offended by the wombats comment.

Lisa smacked his arm playfully and the three of them started to walk into the dining room where everyone else was. "You should be glad that you have to help her with these cravings, at least you don't have to push a freaking child out of your vagina."

They all laughed, including Angelica who after everyone was quiet yelled "VAGINA!"

The entire room was quiet,except for Angel who giggled, leaned over to Taub and whispered "Whats a Vagina?"

House who had been biting the inside of his mouth burst into laughter and soon after everyone else did too.

After everyone had quieted down and switched back to their original conversations, Cuddy turned her attention to Cameron who was munching on a raw carrot.

"So Allie, How is the pregnancy coming along?"

"Well," Began Cameron but then was rudely cut off by her accented husband.

"Well, the baby has been getting stronger and stronger each day. I'm really starting to think that 'it' is a boy. Like just today me and Allie were picking out which book to read to 'em and I suggested 'Moby Dick' and Cameron had suggested 'The Little Mermaid.' and then-"

Cameron who had been angry at her husband for interrupting her in the first place decided to cut in and finish his story.

"So then we read each of the titles to him and he kicked the strongest when we suggested Moby Dick."

Cuddy smiled and reached for her glass of wine, she was grateful to have such wonderful people in her life. at that thought she looked over to her daughter and House. Greg was whispering in his daughters ear, making her giggle and Cuddys heart melted. He looked up to meet her stare and his eyes twinkled with Mischeif and humor.

_What Does he have up that sleeve of his? _Cuddy thought hoping it wasn't something that would ruin their dinner party. She then glanced at her daughter who had grabbed her fathers glass of wine very carefully and started to tap it gently with a fork.

Everyones eyes moved to Angelica.

"I have an...anouncenent to make." She said trying to pronounce Announcement correctly.

Everyone smiled and motioned for her to go-on. Angelica glanced at her dad and whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"Never mind." She said and sat back down.

House was obviously aggravated with his daughter for not participating in his joke or prank or what not, so he slammed his hand on the table causing every one to jump.

"No Angelica do what I told you to do!"

She shook her head stubbornly, refusing to do it.

"Say Moby Dick like you practiced now or I will take away all of your princess movies!"

Lisa Cuddys heart went out to her daughter, the very thought of her princess movies being taken away had scared Angelica out of her shoes.

"MOBY DICK" She screamed in a monster voice that was squeaky and high pitched.

Everyone laughed.

"Moby Dick, Moby Dick, Moby Dick, Moby Dick..." Angelica had started to chant causing the entire table to bawl in laughter. Cuddy cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"Now Angelica, eat some more roast."

Angelica decided to ignore her mother and keep chanting Moby Dick.

"Angelica Lynn! No more Moby Dick until you eat some more roast."

The dinner table quieted down and everyone's attention was on Angelica waiting to see what she would say next.

The four year old nodded her head and popped a carrot into her mouth and said...

"Yummy, Yummy dick!"

Laughter had filled the room and Mr. Gimpy had been laughing so hard he fell out of his chair.

"Oh My GAWD." House screamed howling with laughter on the floor.

Angelica watched the adults and didn't understand what was so funny, so she just decided to go play barbies and figured that once the grown ups were finished with whatever they were doing they would come and find her.

Cuddy who was at Houses side the moment he fell was on the ground laughing with him.

"Oh My God, Oh My God." She repeated. Once she calmed down Cuddy would again remember what her four year old daughter had said and would once again howl with laughter all over again.

_I was right, _Cuddy thought smugly as she stood up and helped her husband off of the floor. _This has been one hell of a night._

_

* * *

_

The End or Not?

* * *

**AN: So; I am so happy that so many people find this story worth their time, Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and added my story to their story alerts list. I want to know if anyone wants me to write one more chapter as a final wrap up of the story? Well let me know and I will add another chapter if over 3 people request it; Thanks For Reading! **

**Xoxo: Cassandra.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

House sat on the sofa mindlessly flipping through the channels, he looked down found his beautiful daughter asleep with her head on his lap. He smiled. She was most definitely a combination of himself and Lisa which meant she was going to grow up to be the most stubborn woman on the face of this planet. Hell, she all ready was too stubborn.

Greg picked Angelica up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Cuddy whispered as she turned off the faucet.

"Hey, I'm gunna go put her to bed and I figured you would deny me sex if I didn't bring her in here for you to kiss her goodnight."

They Smirked at each other and Cuddy walked over and planted a gentle kiss on her daughters forehead.

"Goodnight Angel." She whispered sweetly.

House cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Cuddy glared up at him.

"What?" She sneered.

"Don't I get a kiss mommy?" House asked in a childish voice.

Cuddy smirked and leaned closer to his face. once he closed his eyes expecting a kiss she suddenly turned around and went back to doing the dishes.

"You," He said holding Angelica out to point at Cuddy. "Are an evil, EVIL cunning woman. Well let me tell you something Mrs. Lisa Cuddy-House, this is NOT over." He turned and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Cuddy chuckled and turned on the radio to the news channel.

After about five minutes House walked back into the kitchen silently. He slowly crept towards his wife and once he was inches away from her House grabbed her sides and yelled "BOO!"

Cuddy squealed and turned around a little too quickly, knocking her husband to the floor.

"You BASTARD. You scared the shit out of me." She yelled violently as she pointed a fork at him.

House grumbled some nasty words she couldn't hear under his breath as he grabbed the edge of the counter and pulled himself off of the floor.

"I was just playing around Cuddles. Dont let the claws and fangs come out yet, thats for when we have our...sleepover." House said as he walked towards her.

Cuddy turned back to the sink and turned off the faucet and threw the fork into the bubbly water and wiped her hands on a towel.

"Oh really?" She asked edging him to go on.

"Yup. So when exactly are we going to put the sleepover into action? I have been a very good boy today and I was nice at dinner, so I think you better pay up. You KNOW you wanna see my 'Moby Dick." Houses eyes sparkled with mischief. and lust.

"Oh okay Greg. I'll 'Pay up' but only on one condition." Cuddy smirked back at House with an equally challenging look in her eyes.

House was getting VERY turned on.

"Oh," House whispered as he walked closer and closer to Lisa, pushing her up against the sink. He leaned in and barely whispered "What might that condition be?"

Cuddys face became red and her breaths were short and hot. She completely forgot about the remark she was about to make because House was kissing her neck. "I- I uhm.."

House was done waiting and covered her mouth with his. They stumbled as they tried walking over to their counter top with their lips still connected not wanting to lose that electricity they were feeling throughout both of their bodies.

House lifted his wife up onto the counter as he did previously that night and she spread her legs apart and pulled him by his shoulders inviting him to walk in between her legs. They kissed passionately and Hands were roaming anywhere and everywhere. House decided to move this along by slowly lifting up her shirt, moving his hands to her back and unclasping her lace bra. Lisa broke the kiss to lift up her shirt over her head and then she moved onto Houses shirt, He kissed her neck as she clumsily tried to pull off his pants. When the pants just wouldnt cooperate House removed his hands from her breasts and pulled them down herself. Cuddy scooted closer to the edge of the counter and let Him lift her skirt up and remove her thong. The only thing that was left on Cuddys body were her open toed 'do me' pumps and her skirt. House pulled his boxers down and hungrily kissed His wife. They were just about to come together when the phone rang.

"Let it ring." Cuddy whispered and began kissing Houses torso.

"No, now who the hell is calling at 12:00 in the morning? I'm gunna go give them a piece of my mind because they just interrupted what would have been FANTASTIC, HOT, SWEATY sex."

House pulled away and walked butt naked to their phone.

"Hello?" House asked out of breath, he watched as Cuddy crossed her legs on the counter and ran her fingers through her hair. He heard a scream in the background.

"House, its-its Robert. Cameron is having this baby tonight and She wants Lisa up at the hospital with us, Please just come!"

House didnt get to reply because Chase had hung up. He turned back to his wife.

"Well looks like we will have to reschedule this slumber party, cause Allison is having her devil spawn and she wants you up there...Now."

Cuddy smiled and hopped down off of the counter, House watched regretting that they didn't get to have sex. She pointed to his feet and he looked down and smirked. Her black Lacey ruffled bra was by his feet. He picked it up and threw it at her.

"This isnt over Cuddy. This is most definately NOT over."

* * *

**Well I Had to make this story Mature due to the content of this chapter; I hope everyone still liked it. It was my first time writing semi-soft smut. haha. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Well I'm thinking that I should write one more chapter, Cameron giving birth and everything after? Let me know what you think. Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews, You all make my day brighter ;] XOXO- Cassandra.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

Cameron squeezed Cuddy's hand with all of her might and pushed. In the back of her mind, Cameron swore to herself that if she made it through this birth, she wasn't letting Chase touch her for months.

She slammed herself back onto her pillow and sighed with relief as she heard her child screaming, it was music to her pushed the hair out of Cameron's eyes back and whispered "It's a boy Allie."

Chase felt a tear slide down his cheek as the realization hit him that he just helped deliver his baby boy into this world. He cut the umbilical cord and handed their child to Cameron.

Cuddy slowly backed away and grabbed her camera.

"He's perfect." Cameron whispered.

Chase smiled. "Just like his mum." He kissed her forehead and smiled down at their son.

Neither of them noticed Cuddy take a picture.

"You know," Chase said smirking. "he still needs a name."

Cameron smiled and nodded. "I all ready have it picked out." She looked at Cuddy and smiled. "William Gregory Chase. I believe that House should have a place in his name because he brought me and Robert together…I hope that's all right? I don't want to make House uncomfortable or anything." Cameron babbled on.

Cuddy walked over to the family and hugged Cameron. "That's so sweet Cameron. House will be honored, he might not show it but he will be touched. Congratulations on you're son Allie, he's adorable."

Chase walked over to Cuddy holding William and held him out to her. "Would you like to hold him?

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly-"Chase slid the tiny baby into her arms.

Chase and Cameron watched as Cuddy held the baby and smiled. Cameron looked at Chase questioningly and Chase nodded.

"Uhm, Lisa?"

"Yes?" Cuddy answered without looking up from the baby.

"Me and Allison have been talking, and we would be greatly honored if you and Greg would be the god parents?"

Cuddy looked up, shocked.

"Of course we will." She smiled and handed William back to Cameron.

"I guess I should get going, House and Angel might have burned the house down by now. Congratulations again, and I'll bring everyone over here tomorrow to meet the newest addition to the Chase family."

They said their goodbyes and the next thing she knew Cuddy was in her car driving home. To her family.

* * *

Cuddy walked through the door exhausted. She hung her coat up and locked the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled, but not loud enough for Angelica to hear. When she heard no reply from her husband she walked into the living room where the TV was on and House had fallen asleep on the couch with a bag of chips by his side.

Cuddy smirked and walked over to him, she reminded herself to give him crap about leaving a mess for her to pick up.

A few moments later the room was clean and she was on her knees by the couch.

"Honey." She whispered as she shook House's shoulder.

He stirred and slowly woke up. "Hey." He said while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "How'd it go?"

House scooted over and lifted the blanket up, signaling for Cuddy to join him on the sofa.

Lisa smiled and snuggled up to him. "It was good, It's a boy. And you'll never guess what they named him."

House shrugged. "Probably something overused like Jason, or Mike."

Cuddy shook her head. "Nope, William _Gregory_ Chase. Cameron told me that since you brought her and Robert together that they wanted you to be included in his name, and get this. They want US to be the god parents. I said yes, on BOTH of our behalf's."

For a long time House just held Cuddy, not saying anything.

"That was nice of them." He said as she began to drift off.

"Yeah, and I got to hold him too. He reminded me so much of Angel from when she was born. It was so magical, they were so happy and it was the perfect picture of a real family."

She sighed and closed her eyes leaning into House.

"Lisa?" He whispered.

"Mhmmm?"

"I want another one." He said after a minute of two.

"One of what?" Cuddy asked while yawning.

"A rug rat. Spawn. Baby. Take your pick." He said smiling.

Cuddy opened her eyes and turned to look at him. House avoided her eyes afraid that she might not feel the same.

"I think that would be perfect." She whispered.

House looked at her and smiled, Cuddy leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It turned from a tender kiss into a passionate kiss and before it went any further, House pulled away.

"This time around...I want a boy."

"That could be arranged."

The End.

* * *

**AN: And so this story comes to a close. I'm so sad that it's over! I want to take time out to thank all of my LOVELY reviewers for encouraging me to continue this. Let me know what you thought. And I'll be starting another story soon so keep a look out :) I have loved writing this story and If anyone is interested I would love to write some more, so just give me some feedback. **

**Xoxox Always- Cassie  
**


End file.
